Mukuro Diaries
by Riku Minamoto
Summary: Diary entries of Mukuro (in his mind). This is based on pictures that can be found all over the net.
1. Entry 01: A certain day during vacation

picture reference: [zerochan]1517752#full

* * *

Another day has passed, yet nothing amusing happened to me. I am alone, even Ken and Chikusa are not here around me. Why do I feel this loneliness? Why now? "Kufufu~ this is pathetic."

I lingered around the place. I am not in the Kokuyo Health Land neither in Namimori, it was just a place where my foot brought me. There was something odd about this area; there were no other people aside from me, also it's really quiet not even the chirping of the birds can be heard. Still I continue to delve myself around the scenery. There were many different colored flowers everywhere. One can know that this was a place that someone takes care of. I saw a bench at a nearby tree; I went there and sat for a while, lingering the aromatic smell of the nearby white flowers. Suddenly I felt something moving behind me. I looked around but saw nothing. I ignored it, maybe just my mind playing things with me.

I stood up and was about to go when someone appeared in front of me. I was shocked; I can even feel my jaw dropped from being shocked. This someone looked at me with somewhat with love. "Can you stop staring at me?" I sighed and tried to regain my composure. This thing, sure it must be a hallucination. It looked at me more intensely then without further ado, hugged me. I tried to get out of the tight grip but to no avail, this thing continued to squeeze me. I suddenly felt something different inside me then tears started to flow out of my eyes. This continued for about a minute or more. I couldn't even count the whole time I was crying in this someone's shoulder.

All of a sudden, it released me from the affection it was giving me. I looked down, trying not to see the face of this someone but it cupped its hand to my face making me see its face. I saw a smile. The tears won't stop flowing even if I tried to stop it. This someone in front of me wiped my tears. Its hand was so warm. The warmness I am seeking the whole time. When this thing removed his hand from me, this time I was the one who looked at its face and smiled. "Thank you…."

~-A certain day during my school vacation-

* * *

My portion:

This thing came up in my mind. No edit has been done with this one. Every entry is based on a picture I found interesting during my hunt in google.

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


	2. Entry 02: June 9, 2013

picture reference: [zerochan]1518375#full

* * *

Why are the people around me acting weird today? Did something happen? Not that I mind it. Well, people change every now and then so what's new? I am in the rooftop of the Kokuyo Junior High with Ken and Chikusa. No other students come here aside from us. I know pretty well why, Kufufu. I stood up from where I sat and looked at the students below me. "Oya oya, they look like a bunch of idiots doing stupid things." Ken and Chikusa both just nodded at me. I continue to look at these puny students from above. When I got tired, I sat again and took a nap.

It was already dawn when I woke up. Chikusa was still beside me, reading something. Ken was nowhere to be found. Maybe he bought some food? I got up and went downstairs. Chikusa followed me. I did not mind it because I'm used to it. As we descend, I suddenly asked him, "Should we head to the health land now?"

"If Mukuro-sama said then we should" Chikusa replied.

I smiled a bit and continue my way. I did not mind the other people around me, they are not my business. It was not that long of a walk to the Kokuyo Health Land. In no time we were already inside the vicinity of it. Chikusa kept quiet along the way, but this time, too quiet that even I was getting deaf of it. "Did something happen?" I looked at him.

He just shook his head without giving any other reply aside from it.

When the two of us reached the room where we usually hang out, I thought Ken was already there. I was about to ask Chikusa but he was busy doing something in the corner. I took my usual seat and gasped the things beside me. I hope there is still some chocolate left from yesterday. As I sense the things around me, I felt something kind of wet. It was dark around the room so I cannot see it. I stopped my hand from moving, "Chikusa, can you turn the lights on?" I asked. He went away and the lights turned on. Now, my eyes went to where my hand is and saw a bouquet of flowers, a fresh one to be exact. "Oya oya, did Chrome drop by when I was not around?" I did not move it and looked around. I can see things much clearer because of the light. I was a bit surprised that the whole room was so clean. "Weird." Still, I ignore it.

When Chikusa came back, he already has a big box with him. M.M. followed then Ken. They were all carrying a box with different sizes. They went in front of me and M.M. opened her box. It was a cake. She put a single candle at the middle and said, "Make a wish Mukuro-san" She smiled. Ken just smiled and Chikusa nodded. What day is it again today? Ah, June 9th of the year, that's why. I smiled at them and blew the cake.

I thought this was the only surprise I will receive but then I saw Chrome with the other Vongola. "Well, this is surprising".

Chrome went to me and gave me a bigger bouquet of flowers then smiled, "Buon compleanno Mukuro-sama."

I took the flowers from her and smiled as big as I can...

~-June 9, 2013-

* * *

My portion:

since I am in the mood to write something, I did two diary entries. This is still not edited (even I did not proofread it.)

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


	3. Entry 03: A Rainy Day in Sicily

picture reference: picture reference: [zerochan]491303#full

* * *

The sky was gloomy, all grey, as if saying that it is not in a good mood. People are busy running around the street, preparing for the heavy rain that will pour anytime. I was dressed in a formal attire, black pants and suit but not wearing any tie. I left the uppermost button open so that I can feel more comfortable with what I'm wearing. I also wear a pair of black gloves just because I think it suits me. No one is looking at me, as if I did not exist in this world. I did not bring any umbrella, so I was thinking if I will stay on a nearby restaurant or continue to go my way even if I will be wet.

I passed by many people who is busy doing their own things in their own world. "A heavy rain indeed" I said softly. I continue to walk, not so fast but not also so slow. I was just to meet someone not important but should be taken care of immediately. I reached for my pocket to get the small piece of paper that is my guide to where we will meet. I stopped in the nearby space and looked at it carefully. It was still far but to make sure that I am at the right path, I asked an old man about the place. He answered that I am on the right track and I should just take a ride to go there rather than walk. I thank him politely and said goodbye. I would like to have a ride so this thing can end up faster but unfortunately, I cannot find any cab passing by.

Raindrops started to fall from the sky. I did not expect that it will be raining at this moment. I took shelter at a small Italian restaurant. I am still not soaking wet all over, thank goodness; I like this outfit very much! I took a seat beside the open glass window so I can see the view of the town. I ordered salami, Linguini with Clam sauce and a Marsala Wine. The rain started pouring harder when I started to eat. Is the sky saying that I should not meet with these people? Kufufu, what am I thinking? It's just normal to rain.

As I was in the middle of eating my food, I saw a black cat soaking wet in the rain. I thought cats hate rains? Still, I continue to eat, thanking that I am warm inside this nice restaurant instead of the cat that is cold in that dirty corner of the street.

When I finished eating, the rain still haven't stop. The waiter of the restaurant said that I can stay until the rain stop. I stayed at my seat, now I was looking at the black cat. The more I look, the more I pity for that creature. An hour had already passed but there are still no signs of the rain stopping. I asked the restaurant manager if they have an extra umbrella and will pay for it. Fortunately, they have an extra one and gave it to me without any payment.

I walked out of the restaurant, crossed the street and looked at the cat if it was still alive. The cat moved a little, I was a little happy. "Kufufu, you should be alive. I will save you from this rain if you are." I smiled then sighed and crouched down to get the cat. "How troublesome." I now continue to walk towards the place where I should meet another mafia leader, still holding this black cat in my hand.

~-A rainy day in Sicily-

* * *

My portion:

not so many dialogues...

This is still not edited (even I did not proofread it.)

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


	4. Entry 04: A day with Nagi (8th of fall)

picture reference: [zerochan]528987

* * *

It was a normal day, maybe for everyone other than me.

Early this day Nagi called out to me. I thought something happened to her but I didn't show my panic. This happened while I was strolling on my illusions this morning. I already expected that she will be here because of her own reasons and would just keep quiet the whole time she was there. I was surprised that she went to me and asked if I can go to her school. I was thinking of saying no to her because I don't want to fight Hibari Kyoya for the mean time, but I said 'I will try'. She smiled to me. A very beautiful smile that any man would want to see. She also said that there was a uniform of Namimori Middle School for me. I nodded and she disappeared.

I went to the health land because I know she will just leave it there. As I saw the uniform, I grabbed it and took it on. "It fits me. Whose uniform could this be?" I looked at the mirror at the wall of a nearby room and took the pleasure to look at myself. "This isn't so bad." The uniform was plain. I decided to not wear the tie because it was a hassle.

I went my way on my own, not even telling Ken or Chikusa about it. I chose a long path so that I will not encounter any Vongola on my way. I saw a cake shop and took some of my time to buy a chocolate cake.

When I arrived at the school, Nagi was at the front gate, waiting for me. I waved my hand and smiled, "Did I arrive late?"

She shook her head, "No Mukuro-sama."

I know she was a bit nervous but I didn't mind it. "Shall we head inside?"

She nodded and proceeded inside the school premises. I followed her quietly so as to not attract other people around. It was already past afternoon but there were still many students around. We arrive at an empty classroom. I went to the furthest window in the room and opened it then I grab a chair and place it in front of her. I sat and smiled. She smiled back. I was glad to know that she is okay. "Hmm, want some cake? I brought a big one for us."

"Arigatou Mukuro-sama" Her face turned a little red. How cute!

After offering her the cake and bring out the plates and forks for us, we started talking to each other. As the conversation gets lighter she also became a little loose. I didn't even notice that even I was already laughing at my heart's content because of the on-going conversation. "I am happy that I can see your smiling face."

~-A day with Nagi, 8th day of fall-

* * *

My portion:

umm..I'm having trouble writing today so this is not that good.

This is still not edited (even I did not proofread it.)

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


	5. Entry 05: A Day to Shop for WInter

picture reference: [zerochan]960732

* * *

It is already winter and I am busy preparing myself for this cold season. I am not used to cold weather so I went to the shopping district to look for some decent clothes to wear. I also want to know what's in and new so I brought a high sum of money in me. My way to the district was peaceful. No one is following me or even attacking me. I was also wearing the uniform of Kokuyo Junior High so many are still looking at me. They know what the reputation of the school is, but I don't mind it. I just liked the uniform in the first place.

I first went to a clothes store for men. I saw suits, jackets, casual attires and many more. I asked a nearby salesperson if they have good clothes for winter. The salesperson led me to a certain section and let me choose clothes. I picked four casual clothes and two winter coats. The salesperson let me try it at the changing room. As I see myself in the mirror of the room, I was amazed by the look of the clothes on me. "I like it." I bought all the clothes I pick and went to the other shop adjacent to the first shop. I bought there three more casual ones but this time it's thicker so I won't be cold.

After I went to the two shops, I made my way to the next street where I saw a shop for both men and women. I first picked one more coat then preceded to the winter clothes section. I picked two clothes and left for where the scarves are. As I was looking at the scarves that are displayed in front of me, I saw Chrome near the teenager's section. I left where I was looking and went to where she is. I secretly went to her back and whispered at her ear, "Kufufu~ shopping today Nagi?" She has almost jumped out because of surprise.

"Mukuro-sama!" she turned a little red, "w-what are you doing here Mukuro-sama?"

Isn't the answer too obvious? But sure I will answer it because it's her. "Buying clothes." I looked at her and noticed that she was a bit cold. "Want to look around with me?" Her face turned redder after I said that but she nodded.

We went to where I was earlier and I picked four scarves. As I was looking around to pick another one, I saw a good colored scarf that would fit for her. I took it and asked her, "Isn't it beautiful? I mean for you." I smiled. She didn't look at me but still nodded. After picking the scarves, we went to the ladies section. She picked some clothes, like me it was for winter. I suggested to her that she pick a set of clothes and a coat that she can wear today.

While she was trying all the clothes out, I went my way to pay for all the things I picked. When she came out of the changing room, I was also finished paying all my stuff. She paid her stuff next. I was the one who paid for the set of clothes and coat I suggested for her. After paying for all of it, I said to her to wear it. She blush a little then proceeded to the changing room again.

"You look so beautiful Nagi." I whispered to her as I saw her in the clothes we just bought. We went out of the shop and she said goodbye to me. But before she can walk away, I grab her hand, made her turn around and looked at me. I leaned closer to her and kissed her in the forehead, "You really are beautiful Nagi."

~-A day to shop for winter-

* * *

My portion:

I will be a bit busy but I will try to post one entry everyday.

Another diary entry that is about Mukuro meeting Chrome (this time accidentally)

This is still not edited (even I did not proofread it.)

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love and power to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


	6. Entry 06 - An Afternoon for a Truce

picture reference: [zerochan]759482

* * *

"I should have not done this." I mumbled as I walk to Namimori Middle High. Why did I do it in the first place? No maybes because I have thought about if for about an hour or so, but why am I unwilling to talk to him now. "Not that I really need to." I turned around and was about to go back to my hideout but…but… what if this will create a good outcome for the others. I sighed and continued my way to the school. While on my way, I covered my right eye with my hair so people will not look at me. Why do I even care about that? Am I changing? Kufufu, no, I'm just too cautious.

I didn't linger around the town so as not to make any trouble or not to make any attention. I just went here to talk not to fight. Kufufu, the people here are different from my place; quiet, caring, hospitable and other good things that I can't believe they act.

I reached the school in a bit and stayed at the front gate. Only few students are now going out from where I was standing, and they were all looking at me. Some would even squeal for unknown reasons. I notice a familiar presence looking at me from afar away direction. Kufufu, Hibari Kyoya already knows that I am at his turf. How will I handle him today? I smirked and looked around. Where is a good place to fight?

As I was gazing around, I began to feel another familiar presence, the one I will talk to, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I stopped observing the whole place just watch the Vongola Decimo walks his way to where I was standing. When he noticed where I was, he froze for a while. I was looking at him intently, like I will do something not good today. I crossed my arms and continue to look at him. He was a bit hesitant to talk when he was already in front of me.

We talked at the school's front gate, not that I mind it. I was the one who first talk then I let him say what is in his mind. I didn't say many things aside from my intentions for the others. For the past days, I was thinking of making peace with the Vongola for a while because I don't want Chrome or others to be hurt because of what I will do.

He listened to me carefully and said some things I paid no heed about. But In the end, he agreed. I went away immediately after we talk and did not even care to the presence of others. But I was glad, that there will be no harm to my comrades because of what I did today….

~-A peaceful afternoon for a truce-

* * *

My portion:

I am busy now and sometimes having writer's block

This is still not edited (even I did not proofread it.)

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love and power to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


	7. Entry 07: A Travel to a Different World

picture reference: [zerochan]499805#full

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked myself, not knowing my current location. I looked around but still, I can't recognize the surroundings then I looked at myself. I noticed that my body appears to be a bit hazy, like one of a ghost. "Oya oya, what's happening here? Did somebody do this?" I stand on guard surveying the place where I am currently at; suddenly, I saw the bushes move on my right side. I immediately ready my weapon and was about to attack but what I saw was so surprising.

I saw a child, about the age of 12, somewhat dirty but wearing decent clothes. The surprising thing is, he looks like me when I was a child! I was about to hide myself in the nearby tree but the little boy run to my direction and just passed without noticing me. "So I am really a ghost right now." I smirked then followed the young one. I saw him go inside a huge mansion. Since I am like a ghost right now, I decided to stalk him for a while.

I looked around the whole mansion when I saw an opened door. I peeked inside it and saw the child again this time talking with someone familiar with me. He was talking to the ancestor of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Primo. I only recognized him because the child said 'Giotto' and 'First Vongola'. They talked for a while calmly, so I decided to leave and explore the whole place. I turned my back from the room and peered at the next room. I was already sitting with ease at a chair when I heard something from the other room. I ran to the room and saw the child holding a trident against the older man. The older one was laughing at the child while the child is grinning. "What is he doing?"

As I saw this scene, I leaned on the wall and watch what was happening. "This should be good to watch." The continued to talk for a while in that position, just the child grinning while holding the head of the trident and the older man smiling at him, like he was seeing the things the child do as a joke. This scene continued but the one who made the boy drop down his weapon was the man who was smiling. He then hugged the child, who was now crying. I just looked at them without blinking for I want to know what will happen next, but to my disappointment nothing happened.

Night came and I still don't know where I am. I am still lurking inside the mansion and didn't saw the child again. I stopped in front of a large door, thinking of what I will do next when the door opened and suddenly the old man who was talking with the boy came out. "You are still here?" he asked.

I looked around but saw no one around us, I assumed he was just talking to himself so I ignored him but if he is talking to me, and then I will still ignore him. I don't want to talk to the people of mafia.

"Are you going to ignore me even if it's so obvious that I'm talking to you?"

I looked at him and I felt something different this time, "So you are talking to me." I looked at myself then looked back at him, "I am like a ghost right now, but you can still see me?"

He nodded then stared at me for a while, "So you are from the other world. You really looked like the child who was trying to kill me earlier."

I looked at him, shocked at what he just said. "I am at another dimension?" I asked, but before he could even answer, a bright light started to block my view and the only thing I remember is that the surroundings went all black. When I opened my eyes, I saw the ceiling of the room where I usually hang out. I stood up and looked around. "So, that was just a dream? Kufufu, I should not be bothered by it." I was about to go outside when I saw a handkerchief which was not a property of mine. I took it and observed it for a while. Then a sudden gush of memories came to me at once.

The conversation I had on the other world was true. The handkerchief was the proof, because it was the thing that the old man put on my hand before I fade away. I didn't even know why he did it in the first place. "So, that was true after all…"

~-A travel to a different world-

* * *

My portion:

I am really busy right now because of the upcoming midterm examinations. So I don't have enough time to write the next entries..sorry about it...  
but I will continue writing after a few weeks or so...but if I have spare time then I will write something.  
(Edited: the ancestor one)

TannaNightshade: that's for correcting me~

This is still not edited (even I did not proofread it.)

I do not own KHR~

anyone is welcome to give critiques, suggestions, comments, violent reactions or even the pic they want an entry in Mukuro's diary.

Thank you for reading~  
Lot's of love and power to all of you :3

-Riku Minamoto


End file.
